It is important to avoid community epidemics of ocular virus infections. In ophthalmology clinic settings, after use on each patient, there is a lack of uniformity in the handling of applanation tonometer heads of slip lamps commonly used in eye examinations. After use on a patient, some clinicians exchange one tonometer head for another, others wipe it with dry tissue, a finger or alcohol, and still others fail to make any effort to clean it. It has been learned that various viruses, including, especially, herpes simplex virus type I can be detected on innoculated tonometer heads for up to two hours during natural drying and, if the tonometer is kept moist, for more than eight hours. In the tears of patients there are other types of viruses, in addition to the herpes simplex virus type I, including that which causes adenovirus conjunctivitis or severe inflammation of the eyes. Because residual infectious virus, especially the herpes simplex virus type I, may remain on a dry-wiped tonometer head at levels capable of initiating infection and ocular disease if transferred from one patient to another, and, because the infectious virus may be transferred from the tonometer head to a dry-wipe or swab, possibly contaminating the fingers of an examiner, attention has been given to the problem of avoiding autoinoculation or infection of patients or examiners. Conscientious hand-washing procedures are helpful, but not always observed. Herpes simplex virus type I infectivity remains viable, even in the presence of many ophthalmic solutions. While the precise mechanism by which these solutions affect herpes simplex virus type I, it has been found that 10% Chlorox or a 70% isopropyl alcohol application were found to completely disinfect tonometer heads completely. In order to encourage that tonometer heads be disinfected after each use in order to avoid ocular transmission of virus infection, especially in cases of subclinical shedding of virus in tears as occurs with herpes simplex virus type I, adenoviruses, and human immunodeficiency viruses during eye examination, this invention provides in combination with a slit lamp assembly including a tonometer head, a container with a supply of 70% isopropyl alcohol swabs and means to mount it to the assembly.